Every Cloud has A Silver Lining
by QuinntanaEpiphany
Summary: The women of twilight get the silver lining they truly deserve. It's a femslash story and very AU


**A/N: So I was reading Plot Holes by _that70sshowlova_ and she really made me start thinking and suddenly this idea popped up in my head**

* * *

**Story summary:** So basically I'm going to take the parts that I hate about twilight and mix them with the things that I absolutely love about twilight to hence it will be strongly AU and I don't know how well I'm going to stick to the story line of twilight oh and this is femslash I mean look at my author's name there's no way in hell this wouldn't be femslash

**Disclaimer:** _Stephenie Meyer_ owns the whole twilight world the good, tha bad, and the evil

**Setting the scene:** A Native American women walks up to the front desk. After a few minutes the lady at the desk points her down a hallway; smiling and telling her to have a nice day. Thanking her she walks down the brightly lit hallway before stopping in front of a door that read.

**_"Every Cloud has a Silver Lining" convention_**

**Leah:** Is this were I sign up for my new life?

**Me:** Well that depends on what kind of life you searching for ma' am?

**Leah:** How about a life were female characters aren't handed the shitiest story lines and the men aren't annoying hotheaded pricks. . .

**Bella:** Ooo or watch you while you're sleeping at night. I mean some nights a girl just wants some alone time if you know what I mean.

**Leah: *scoffs*** I guess that bitch didn't hear me talking

**Me: *In the most sarcastic voice you can think of*** Ma'am no need to be rude

**Bella:** She's right Lee-Lee besides you know you love me

**Leah:** Right about as much as I love boys

**Bella:** Hey no need to be prissy; because I can make one quick phone call and you wouldn't be getting anyone for a whole month.

**Leah: *Face pales***

**Me: *sing songy voice*** You aren't so high and mighty now are you?

**Leah:** And I bet you haven't forgotten what I am have you?

**Me: *Pales before quickly recovering*** And I bet you haven't forgotten what I've got have you?

**Leah:** What O let me guess a brain? Clearly you don't have one if your arguing with a fictional character.

**Me:** Well duhh; what a minute I do have a brain. But I also happen to have fingers that decided to but you in this story so hush up.

**Alice:** I wish you'd both hush up your annoying the hell out of me and the few readers that you have. Can you just get to the point of why we're here?

**Me: *pouts*** But everyone's not here yet.

**Alice: *evil pixie death glare***

**Me:** _Fine were here today because. . ._

**A/N:** So I didn't think I'd be back this fast and I didn't think I'd be back and be writing something that's not a sequel to Captured me hopelessly but that70sshowlova really got the ball rolling for me. But basically while I love the twilight universe if you ever really stopped and noticed Stephenie handed the girls in this story a load of shit to work with I mean Rosalie was raped and she doesn't get to have the one thing in the world that she wants the most. Alice doesn't even get to remember her past as a human; but apparently her family decided that she was crazy and locked her up in an institution. Esme lost her baby to lung fever and tried to commit suicide all while having an abusive husband. Bree wasn't even given a chance to live. Leah was the only girl that shifted in the pack and had to deal with a shit load of hotheaded guys; lost her father to a heart attack her baby brother also joined the pact thus putting him in danger. I mean who wouldn't be a bitch when dealing with that. Emily did end up with a man the man of her cousin that she grew up with but still a mate, but to have that she has to suffer my walking around with three huge as scars across her face. I mean I know every person is dealt a bad hand and every woman has faced these issues before but damn did all the exclusive women in twilight have to have it so bad. I mean even Renee while she get to have a new husband she doesn't get to spend the last years of her daughter high school career together. And sure Bella chose to go but still. So enough with my rabbling

**Leah:** Please you're about to do it again

**Me: *glares*** deal with it

**Sorry about that but as I was saying I Love Stephenie Meyers and I love the twilight books but I also love women like really love women**

**My girlfriend:** Babe we get.

**Me:** What's with everyone interrupting me?

**Alice:** If you would hurry the hell up we wouldn't have to

**Me:* rolls eyes*** As I was saying -

**So since you now know that I love women I going to dedicate a story to them finally getting a lot me then a small sliver of silver lining *coughs* them get husbands *coughs* don't get me wrong though there still is going to be some drama and I really hope I ya'll don't hate me too much because I cannot stress enough while somethings in the twilight saga bother me I can't help but to fall in love with the world that is and will always be twilight.**

* * *

**Now the regular story begans**

Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

* * *

**Someone's P. o. V.**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Bella shut it off." Mumbled a quiet voice in the now noisy room.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Uhhh."

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"Seriously Bella shut it off" finally growing irritated she pushed Bella to the floor all the while silencing the damn alarm.

"Fuck Angela was that really necessary." Bella groaned from the floor. Throwing the warm covers off my body I got out the bed and made my way over to the chair were my stuff sat.

"If you'd shut it off when I asked we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" I voiced while getting my shampoo and stuff from my overnight bag; before turning back around to a grumbling Bella. Who was still sitting on the cold hard wood floor.

"Remind me again why I asked you to stay over." She replied wincing in pain as she got up rubbing her sure to be bruised behind.

"Because we're best friends and we always stay at your place on the first day of school."

Rolling her eyes she made her way to her dresser gathering her clothes so she can take a shower.

"Don't you have a mom that wants to see you on the first day school?" She threw over her shoulder and as soon as it came out of her mouth my face fell. Turning around she noticed her slip up she quickly kept talking.

"Sorry Ange"

Shaking my head at her apology she walked over to me wrapping her arms around my slim waist. Relaxing into her warm embrace I placed my shoulder in the crook of her neck and signed but before replied. A thought came to me is it creepy that I love the way Bella smells; even when she pisses me off? Shaking the thoughts from my head I replied.

"Mhmm it's ok Bella besides I do have parents that want to see me on the first day of school. One of them is about to barge through that door if we don't move our arses." And on cue a hipper Renee came flying through the door.

"Girls as sweet as this little moment looks you need to get ready. You only start your junior year once. You haven't even showered yet. So hurry up; Bella no 45 minute showers today. And Angie dear I'm making your favorite for breakfast." Was all rushed out before me and Bella even separated.

Laughing I kissed Bella on the cheek before grabbing my stuff and padding my way to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Bella are those the underwear your wearing. Why don't you wear a set I bought you those look like period panties." Renee scowled

"MOM"

Snickering I set the shower to the way I liked it before getting in. Once the hot water hit my body I instantly relaxed. However the reason way I'm at Bella's house came rushing back to me; let me explain. At the start of my 9th grade year my parents called it quits. This was fine by me considering the fact that all they did was fight but only behind closed doors. Bella and I had already became best friends so when the little fights did happen I would sneak me and my two little brothers Andrew and Anderson cross the lawn to her house. While the two did annoy me I didn't feel like they should have to listen to that at such a young age I mean they were only six. Anyways one night a fight got really out of hand and before I could even get us out my dad came storming down scooping the twin up and in his arms. Telling me that he didn't want to up root me since I had spent my whole life here. My mom came down much later to tell me it was for the best and that she and dad would get a mediator so they could work out visiting hours/days later.

The rest of the year played out ok I visited Dad and the twins for thanksgiving. While Andy and Drew came down here for Christmas. We even agreed that I would go to Seattle to see them at least once a month. And I really felt like it was working till my mom found out dad was getting married; and all that shot to hell. Suddenly she started working more and the more she worked the less I saw her. The only thing at one point in time that let me know she was alive was the money she would leave on the counter for me. So when school was about to roll around I told Bella that the one thing I wanted was to just have one normal morning were I woke up to a cooked meal with mom sipping coffee at the table. Looking deeply at me Bella had invited me to stay with her and her parents for the first day of school. And while I was nervous they weren't going to want me there because fist days of school were usually 'family events' they welcomed me with open arms. That day was day that I realized that everyone deserves a silver lining no matter how small it may seem to others; but the Swans' have been my ever since then.

Shaking my headed I realized the water was starting to get cold so I quickly washed my body and hair before getting out the shower. Shutting off the water I dried my body and hair before quickly spraying it my curl/ anti-frizz stuff and brushing through it. Making my way to Bella's room I quickly dressed before turning and looking at Bella.

Her long mahogany hair was straight yet it curled slightly at the ends. She had on a white tank with a light colored denim half vest with grey hoody like sleeves and a hood on top of it. She paired it with a pair of red jeans and her grey red and white Nikes. All in all it screamed Bella.

* * *

**Bella P. o. V.**

While Ange was giving me a once over I decided to give her one at well. She had on an oversized light tan sweeter like thing that hung off one shoulder and stopped a little ways under her butt she paired that with a fuchsia tank underneath. She had on sheer like black tights with her brown combat boots on that folded down to revile a cute floral pattern; and her curly hair was up in a messy bun with a few pieces framing her face. All topped off with her light pink rimmed glass.

"You look cute Ange." I replied giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I could say the same about you Bells." She replied back blushing.

"Girls come eat before it gets cold."

Shaking my head I pulled a still blushing Angela down the stairs to see what mom had fixed us this year. Before I could even say hello Ange quickly pulled her hand out of mine rushing over to fill her plate with red velvet waffles with cream cheese topping and a drizzle of maple syrup all while telling my mom how much she loved her. Breakfast was a simple affair filled with small talk and dad/ Charlie telling us how we would have new students and teacher this year. This really was news considering Forks have had the same teachers for what felt like years. After me, Angie, and my dad had our fill of breakfast mom pushed us out the door with a kiss to both our cheeks and a kiss on the lips to dad. Hoping one day I had a love like theirs' me and Angela made our ways towards my car.

* * *

**Time shift**

Climbing out of my Kia Optima which was a really nice car for a girl my age just saying; me and Ange made or way towards the cafeteria. Every year they handed out schedules in the cafeteria and depending on if it's raining or not it can also be where the students of Forks High were at until the bell rung. This happened to be where they were at this year considering it raining up a storm this fine morn. Shaking the umbrella off before closing it me and Angela made or way towards to the junior stand to get our schedules.

"Name?" rolling my eyes because seriously who didn't know my name I mean am the daughter of the chief of police here in this quaint little town. Deciding that I didn't feel like toying with the woman I gave her my name.

"Isabella Swan." Flipping through the paper she found handing me it while looking up at Angela; waiting for her to give her her name.

"Ohh sorry my names Angela Webber." Going to the end of the stack the women handed her; her schedule. Smiling and asking for the next student's name.

"Let's see what we got this year Bells." Grabbing my paper she read it aloud while walking over to an empty table.

"Isabella Swan

_First hour: Algebra II Mr. Kollam building 3_

_Second hour: Physics Mrs. Volturi-Platt building 2_

_Third hour: English 1301 online/ library_

_Fourth hour: Office aid_

_Lunch_

_Fifth hour: Art II Ms. Jayden building 4_

_Sixth hour: Culinary Arts Mrs. Miller building 4_

_Seventh hour: American History Mr. Mason. Building 5_

Not bad; and it looks like we have every period together except 4th and 6th." She said while glancing at her schedule.

"Really what's yours?"

"I have Band during your office aid period and I'm taking fashion instead of culinary."

"I forgot they was offering that this year, but you know how much I love to cook to I don't think I'm changing my schedule this year. What about you?"

Shaking her head no she leaned up against me waiting for our friends to arrive since we had showed up a bit early. But we weren't even sitting there a full 10 minutes before Mr. Cullen our blonde headed principal approached us.

"Bella, Angela, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" His smooth voice rasped out

"Sure Mr. Cullen what would you like us to do?" Giving Ange the evil eye I turned back to him since she had already offered up my services.

"Well I was wondering if you two could show the n. . .

But before he could finish my eyes found the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life.

* * *

**A/N: so I know the last part was cliché. But it was I pictured in my head to I stuck with it. Also I wanted Anggie girl to have a bit of angst and background in this story so yeah and that's not even the depth of it and if you can tell this is going to be extremely AU Well herez the first chapter more will be reviled in the chapters to come**

**So should I continue or scrap it?**

**All love and rainbows ~ QE**


End file.
